


Cherry Goes to the Underworld

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry comes over to see her friend Cathleen, and the two hear about a strange woman from Cathleen's father known as Selene. Both are very curious, and decide to do some research and end up going back in time to see said woman who is apart of a war between vampires and Lycans for centuries despite both being friends as Cathleen is a werewolf and Cherry is a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and gloomy day in the beginning of April, Cherry was reading a book until she got a message from her best friend Cathleen, saying 'Wanna come over?'.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed before shrugging and sending a text back. 'I've got nothing better to do, give me 10 minutes.' She then decided to get ready to go and went downstairs as her parents were watching TV. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to Cathleen's house for a little bit."

"Okay, dear, have fun." Michelle smiled.

"Be good." Bud added.

"Sure, Dad." Cherry hid an eye roll as she grabbed her bag and went out the door to see Cathleen.

Meanwhile, Cathleen was staying with her dad for a while since she needed her werewolf training. Her father, Patrick Ross was the alpha of the pack like his father before him and her older sister 27-year-old Patrina was helping out with the training as well. She was cleaning her room for her best friend to come over, her little nieces six-year-old Abella and three-year-old Angel came into the room.

"Play with us." Abella demanded.

"I can't, I'm having company over." Cathleen told the little girls.

Her nieces looked upset and pouted.

"We can play later, okay?" Cathleen told the little girls.

"Oookay..." Abella and Angel pouted and walked away from their aunt.

"Kids..." Cathleen sighed as she continued to clean up for Cherry's arrival. "Okay, now that's all done... Let's see if I can scare my dad..." she then laughed as she turned into a shadow and vanished to the kitchen where her father was, making lunch.

Patrick hummed to himself. Cathleen soon came right up behind her father to scare him.

"Don't even think about it." Patrick said without looking.

"Aw, man, Dad," Cathleen pouted as she soon turned back to normal. "How did you know that I was coming?"

"Baby Girl, I've been a wolf ever since I was Abella's age, it's gonna take more than that to scare your dad." Patrick smirked.

"Hmf..." Cathleen folded her arms with a small smirk/pout.

"I'm your father, I know everything." Patrick smirked back.

"Um, anyway, Dad, my friend Cherry is coming over." Cathleen said.

"The goth girl?" Patrick asked.

"She's a perky goth." Cathleen clarified.

"Still a goth..." Patrick shrugged.

"As long as you don't call her an emo." Cathleen replied.

"She seems different than most humans..." Patrick commented. "Does she know you're a... Well... You know?"

"Yeah, Dad, but there's something you should know about her; she's not exactly a human herself," Cathleen replied. "She's... A vampire."

"A vampire...?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, Dad, she's a vampire." Cathleen nodded.

Patrick sighed a little. "Selene..." he muttered a bit.

"Pardon?" Cathleen asked.

Before anything else was said, Cherry soon came over.

"Oh, there's Cherry, gotta go, Dad." Cathleen said before going to her friend.

"Lunch will be ready soon." Patrick told her.

"Okay, Dad." Cathleen replied.

Cherry tapped her foot slightly as she waited outside and played on her phone. Cathleen tried the shadow trick again.

"Hey, Cath." Cherry said, unfazed.

"Damn it, how did you know it was me?" Cathleen groaned.

"You've done this before..." Cherry replied. "I think you even scared Atticus one time which you should be rewarded for since he's almost never scared ever since he started training with that Goku guy."

"Well, I'm still learning some shadowbending techniques." Cathleen said.

"Well, good luck against him, you know how he can get, especially when I prank him on Halloween," Cherry warned. "He can even bloodbend sometimes now..."

"That means I'm gonna get stronger than him." Cathleen replied.

"I don't think that's humanly possible." Cherry mumbled slightly since Atticus seemed to be stronger than just about anyone.

"Hey, I could try," Cathleen shrugged. "I've always wanted to go on adventures with you guys."

"Sorry, but you can't with both of us this time." Cherry said.

"Aw, why not?" Cathleen frowned.

"He's on vacation with his family." Cherry told her.

"Aw, shoot." Cathleen groaned.

"Maybe next time you can." Cherry suggested.

"I guess so..." Cathleen shrugged.

"So, what're we doing today?" Cherry asked. "Video games? Pizza? YouTube videos?"

"Actually, my dad is making lunch for us," Cathleen said. "It's Chicken Alfredo."

"I don't think I've met your father or sister before." Cherry replied.

"So, you wanna come in?" Cathleen asked.

"Yeah, besides, I love Chicken Alfredo." Cherry replied.

The two best friends then went inside, talking to each other, but only to be interrupted by Patrina who then grabbed Cherry by her collar and slammed her into the wall, growling.

"Sis, what are you doing?!" Cathleen yelped. "That's my friend!"

"Hello, you must be Patrina." Cherry said, unfazed by the sudden brute force.

"Sorry, Cherry, she gets a little nuts whenever she meets a vampire." Cathleen told the perky goth.

"S'okay." Cherry replied.

"So, it is true..." Patrina said to her.

"Yeah, I was bitten a while back." Cherry shrugged, showing she wasn't born a vampire.

"Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean that she's evil." Cathleen defended towards Patrina.

Patrina just hummed before leaving Cherry alone.

"I feel like someone isn't telling us something." Cherry said to Cathleen.

"I know, and my dad was talking about a woman named Selene." Cathleen replied.

"Selene, huh?" Cherry asked.

"You hear of her?" Cathleen asked back.

"I'm not sure, but that name sounds important..." Cherry replied. "Maybe it's in my library."

"I feel like she could be my dad's ex-girlfriend or something." Cathleen shrugged.

The two soon came inside to eat some Chicken Alfredo.

"Why'd she have to be friends with a vampire?" Patrina asked as she watched the two.

"Dad, my friend Cherry is here!" Cathleen announced.

Cherry itched the inside of her ear.

"So, this is Cherry, huh?" Patrick asked as he came towards the perky goth.

"Yes, sir, that would be me, it's nice to meet you for the first time." Cherry replied to the man of the house.

"Good to see you." Patrick nodded to her.

"Likewise." Cherry replied.

"I heard that you're a vampire." Patrick said to Cherry.

"Yes, sir, I was bitten." Cherry confirmed.

"Bitten, huh?" Patrick asked.

Cherry looked away, she didn't really like to talk about that story very much, but it was true. "Someone saved me from drowning after I was bitten... I'd rather not talk about it..." she then said softly and darkly, much like her personality.

"It's very sad, Dad; so it's best not to mention it." Cathleen advised.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry, I didn't know." Patrick said.

"It's all right..." Cherry replied. "Nice Chicken Alfredo by the way."

"Thank you," Patrick smiled. "I love to cook."

"You could be a chef, Dad." Cathleen suggested.

"Aw, you're sweet." Patrick chuckled as he went to get a drink from the fridge.

"So, Cherry, what was your latest adventure?" Cathleen asked.

"Eh, nothing too important," Cherry shrugged. "Atticus dragged us to Manhattan to see his little cousin. Apparently she's descended from the gargoyle clan over there."

"I hope one day I can go on an adventure with you and Atticus." Cathleen said to her friend.

"Eh, it's not that exciting..." Cherry shrugged before sipping her Sprite with a dull look in her eyes. "You wanna see my scrapbook?"

"Sure, lemme guess; you guys went to a different universe and met a group of superpowered teenagers?" Cathleen joked.

"We did." Cherry said.

"Wait, you did?!" Cathleen asked. "Seriously?!"

Cherry reached off-screen and brought out her scrapbook and pointed out the photograph of said adventure.

"No way!" Cathleen said.

"You name it, I've done it." Cherry smirked.

"That's so cool," Cathleen smiled. "I really want to be an adventure with you guys sometime."

"Why?" Cherry teased. "It's kind of a job, and more of a business."

"So? I like adventure," Cathleen shrugged. "It's cool to fight dangerous villains."

"How would you know?" Cherry smirked.

Cathleen just gave her a look. Cherry continued to sip her drink while staring out the window.

"Dad?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" Patrick replied.

"Who's Selene?" Cathleen asked.

Cherry looked over while sipping her drink.

"I knew this day would come..." Patrick sighed to himself quietly.

"What?" Cathleen asked. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Are you guys done eating?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Cherry replied.

"Come with me..." Patrick said mysteriously to both girls as he walked out of the kitchen.

Cathleen and Cherry looked confused and followed the Alpha.

Patrick clicked on a light and soon came to a box and opened it up to look through many books until he found the one he needed. Cherry stuck her tongue out as she played on her phone while standing with Cathleen.

"Aha, there it is." Patrick said once he found what he was looking for.

"What is it, Dad?" Cathleen asked.

"The answer to your question," Patrick said as he brought out a book and showed them a woman with long black hair and very pale skin in a silky black outfit who looked quite dark and serious. "This is Selene Gallio."

"Who's Selene?" Cherry and Cathleen asked.

"Selene was a normal, happy, vibrant child, born in the late 14th century," Patrick said before opening up a book to tell them all about the mysterious woman known as Selene. "The youngest of two daughters of a master mason and smith, Selene and her sister Cecilia were shown to love painting pictures, and playing games like 'Silly Goose'. At the age of nineteen, the untimely and gruesome deaths of her entire family completely broke her heart, as she had loved them all dearly, and left her an orphan."

"Hm..." Cherry hummed, almost indifferently.

"How do you know so much about her, Dad?" Cathleen asked.

"Oh, your old man knows a thing or two other than just being 'Alpha'." Patrick winked to his daughter as he handed the book to the girls.

"Was Selene your girlfriend or something?" Cathleen asked.

"You can read, can't you?" Patrick asked in slight deadpan.

"I read comic books." Cathleen smirked.

Patrick just rolled his eyes slightly at his younger daughter.

"May I see that?" Cherry asked, but then took the book without getting an answer.

"You two are very lucky to be around today," Patrick told them. "Werewolves and vampires were moral enemies back in those days."

"Really?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes, even your grandfather who was an Alpha before me had to fight the vampires with his pack." Patrick stated.

Cherry and Cathleen soon took the book and looked through it to find out more about Selene.

"Who knew that your dad knew so much about this Selene?" Cherry commented.

"I didn't know myself." Cathleen replied.

"Well, we'll find out more about her with this book." Cherry said.

"Right." Cathleen agreed.

Cherry and Cathleen opened up the book to find out more about Selene and about the war between werewolves and vampires which had been going on for centuries before the girls had been born.

"Wow, this war is a lot more worse than that war between the werewolves and the weredogs." Cathleen commented.

"Yeah, you werebeasts always gotta be at each other like rainbows in Equestria..." Cherry commented.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm pretty wild." Cathleen shrugged.

Cherry didn't say anything, but rolled her eyes.

"Hey, she's older than Forte," Cherry said as she read one part of Selene's biography. "It's said she was born in 1383. It also says that her father met a powerful warlord named Viktor."

"A warlord?" Cathleen replied. "Let me guess: he was a vampire too?"

"According to this he was the first true vampire, born somewhere in the early 4th or 5th century..." Cherry read. "Whoa, that's older than Atticus's family."

"So, does that mean that Selene is a vampire too?" Cathleen asked.

"Technically, yes." Cherry said.

"Yes." Cherry said, obviously.

"At least we don't have to worry about this war, right?" Cathleen asked.

"I guess so, unless we visit back in time..." Cherry replied. "And you know I have a way."

"Let me guess," Cathleen began. "Magic or a watch that travels us back in time?"

"I'm the deadpan one here..." Cherry told her.

"Sorry..." Cathleen smiled sheepishly.

"Depends on how you wanna go," Cherry said. "I've got links either way to time travel."

"Whatever's more easier for you." Cathleen shrugged.

"Well, since I'm not a witch or a Wiccan..." Cherry said mysteriously before doing a sleight of hand and made a watch appear in her hand after waving over her previously bare hand.

"What are you...?" Cathleen asked.

"A pessimist." Cherry smirked.

"Should we tell my dad before we leave?" Cathleen asked.

"If you want, but he won't even know that we're gone." Cherry replied.

"Are you sure?" Cathleen asked.

"I promise." Cherry replied.

"Well, okay... You haven't lied to me before..." Cathleen shrugged.

Cherry then set the watch and she took Cathleen's hand. Once the watch was set, there was a bright glow and the two girls were sent back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and gloomy atmosphere, and Cherry and Cathleen appeared in a further away distance so they wouldn't alert unnecessary attention. 

"Here we are, Cath," Cherry told her friend as she held the book close for just in case. "Selene should be here as a Death Dealer."

"Whoa, it's kinda dark and creepy," Cathleen commented. "Something that you would enjoy."

"You trying to say something to me?" Cherry smirked as she enjoyed the darkness of this world so far.

"Oh, nothing, nothing all." Cathleen said innocently.

It soon started to rain.

"Aw, just what we need." Cherry groaned.

The two ran off to find shelter and came to the nearest building they could, but little did they know, Selene would be right there. Cathleen then shook herself like a dog.

"Do you have to do that?" Cherry complained.

"Yeah." Cathleen replied.

Cherry rolled her eyes and wrung her hair as water dripped from it and she removed her glasses. "The rain should be stopping any time soon," She then told her friend. "So, we'll be safe in here."

"Not that that's a problem with you." Cathleen smirked as Cherry liked the rain.

"That's true..." Cherry admitted before looking around as the lightning flashed in the background. "This looks like a church."

"Cherry, look!" Cathleen gasped once she saw something, or rather, someone.

Cherry looked over as they saw a black-haired woman wearing a long trench coat, kneeling on the balcony. "That must be Selene." she guessed.

The woman stared out into the dark and rainy evening, being a lot more dark and gothic than Gotham City. There were many people down below, traveling in the storm with umbrellas as Selene looked down at them.

"What should we do?" Cathleen asked. "She might kill me if she finds out that I'm a werewolf."

"I guess it was nice knowing you then." Cherry smirked rather darkly.

"CHERRY!" Cathleen scolded.

"Sorry, not funny." Cherry replied innocently.

"Who's down there?" Selene demanded, startling them both at first. "Come on out; I can smell you."

"Oh, crap." Cherry and Cathleen muttered.

Selene narrowed her eyes, looking ready to fight. Cherry and Cathleen soon came out to see Selene.

"Who are you?" Selene demanded in a rather dark tone of voice.

"I'm Cathleen Ross, and this is my best friend, Cherry Butler." Cathleen introduced.

"Where did you come from?" Selene asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Cherry said ominously. 

"You wouldn't happen to be Lycans, would you?" Selene asked.

"Well..." Cathleen bit her lip. "Cherry is a vampire, and I'm a werewolf."

Selene narrowed her eyes and soon tackled Cathleen before looking to Cherry. "Are you aware of your friend's species?" she then asked.

"Yes, and she's still my friend, so let her go." Cherry told Selene.

"I'm good, kind, and honest!" Cathleen begged. "I don't kill innocent people; I only kill people who are evil or maybe annoy me to death."

"And yet she keeps me." Cherry smirked.

Selene narrowed her eyes, but since Cherry could trust Cathleen, she guessed she could too, and soon came off of the girl. "Don't you two know that it's dangerous out here?" she then asked them since they were younger.

"My whole life is dangerous." Cherry mumbled drearily.

"Dangerous is my middle name." Cathleen added.

"I thought it was Kay?" Cherry replied.

Cathleen gave her a look.

"Just trying to be honest." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Well, all right, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Selene warned Cathleen.

"Don't worry about it; I won't hurt you." Cathleen promised.

"You had better not..." Selene said before she stood up straight now. "I'm bent on revenge on what's become of my family 600 years ago."

"What happened to your family?" Cherry asked.

"Lycans killed my family." Selene replied darkly.

This made both Cherry and Cathleen gasp.

"And that's why you hate Lycans and want to kill them." Cherry said, almost like a detective.

"Yes." Selene nodded.

"That sounds horrible, but I promise I won't do that to you." Cathleen said.

"We'll both help, even if we are kind of in training." Cherry added as she crossed her arms.

"A young vampire and werewolf?" Selene asked in surprise. "Helping me?"

"It's the least we can do," Cathleen replied. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"She does?" Selene asked Cherry about Cathleen.

Cherry nodded and allowed Cathleen to tell Selene about what happened.

"I lost one of my best friends," Cathleen sighed sharply. "We were almost like sisters... We grew up together... Until one day, one of the black sheep members of my clan... Killed her."

"Did you know about this?" Selene asked Cherry.

"Yes, I was the first to know about it." Cherry nodded once.

"I even keep her necklace for in memory of you." Cathleen then added.

"So, that's what that necklace is for..." Selene said. "Well, I suppose you two could help me out in my mission." 

"I'm best known for missions that are quite adventurous." Cherry said, adjusting her glasses.

"And I do like adventures and dangers." Cathleen added.

"I guess so, let's get dangerous." Selene said.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a small snicker.

"What?" Selene asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just love that catchphrase." Cherry replied.

A man who was with Selene noticed two unfamiliar people walking and looked at Selene. Selene and the man seemed to nod to each other. The man soon jumped down from the ledge he was on and Selene followed after him. 

"Come with us." Selene told Cherry and Cathleen before leaping.

"Yes, ma'am, come on, Cherry." Cathleen nodded before she then jumped down after Selene.

Cherry looked down and took a deep breath before jumping after them.

They all managed to land on their feet without injury, and Selene led Cherry and Cathleen behind her.

"How many of them?" Cathleen asked Selene.

"Three, as far as we know." Selene replied.

"Man, it's really coming down out here, hope I don't catch a cold or something." Cherry groaned as she hated being sick.

"This way." Selene told the girls before walking one way into the crowd.

Unknown to them, a man was being followed by two men. The three girls then arrived at the subway station, hiding themselves. Selene came into the station with Cherry and Cathleen. Selene took a long look at one guy who came in front of a stopping subway train. Cherry and Cathleen then hid back with Selene to avoid being seen. The guy looked at the three girls and was getting on the subway, then the dark-skinned man was pushing people out of there way so he could get the guy.

"That looks like your dad." Cathleen whispered to Cherry.

"Yeah, from a boy's point-of-view," Cherry smirked. "Kinda makes me think of Goliath in a way."

The dark-skinned man looked around before he soon yelled out. "BLOODS!!!"

The man pulled out his gun and tries to shoot the dark-skinned man as he pulled out two guns as well to start shooting the man. Cherry and Cathleen stayed where they are, hearing the people screaming and the firing of bullets. Even people outside the subway station could hear the violence.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Cherry said.

"Well, it's too late to go back now," Cathleen replied. "I want to help Selene."

A man soon began to shoot near them.

"Oh, God, MOVE!" Cherry cried out.

Cathleen just stood there, growling.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cathleen asked back.

"You want me to answer that?" Cherry smirked cockily.

"No, I don't," Cathleen replied. "Just watch a pro."

"If you say so..." Cherry rolled her eyes before licking her fangs. "Mm... I'm hungry again."

"All right, dude, let's dance." Cathleen challenged.

The man then shot his gun at the tomboy teenage girl.

Cathleen dodged the gun with no problem as she charged back at the man. She then grabbed the gun and crushed into pieces before handing it back. "Here you go, buddy." she then smirked.

"What is wrong with you?!" The man glared at Cathleen.

"Me?" Cathleen replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" The man glared.

"Pfft, no." Cathleen rolled her eyes slightly.

"You're clearly not a mortal though..." The man muttered as he studied her.

"You got that right, pal, I'm a werewolf, or as you call them, 'Lycan'." Cathleen nodded firmly.

Cherry leaned over as Cathleen and the man talked.

"Is that right?" The man asked. "Hm, you seem rather young."

"Sorry, pal, I'm not joining you." Cathleen said before she then did a roundhouse kick on the man.

The man grunted and yelped out. Cherry snickered to that as she watched from where she was.

"Come on, you two." Selene said as she pulled out a couple of guns.

"Where's your partner, Bloods?" Cherry asked.

"He's dead." Selene replied.

Cherry and Cathleen then rushed to follow Selene.

"Drama..." Cherry muttered on the way about Selene's partner being dead now and there was a blood bath going on right now in the subway station.

"And stay close to me." Selene told them.

Cherry and Cathleen nodded then stayed close to the woman.

"She would be an amazing Mortal Kombat character." Cherry smirked about Selene.

Cathleen smirked back and nodded in agreement. 

The lights seemed to fade in and out. Cherry and Cathleen hid further away as Selene shot at the other man who was shooting at her. Another man came out and shot a woman who yelled out.

"Oh, my God!" Cathleen shrieked.

"I think she's bleeding bad." Cherry commented.

"Oh, man, this is bad..." Cathleen groaned.

"I did say I was hungry again..." Cherry said softly.

"Cherry, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you...?" Cathleen asked.

Cherry blinked as she looked at the bleeding woman, looking rather hungry like a predator.

"I guess you are..." Cathleen said, uneasily.

"I'm just so hungry." Cherry told her friend.

"When was the last time you had blood?" Cathleen asked.

"I'm not sure... I usually keep a journal..." Cherry replied. "I don't drink as much as those people on True Blood... My mom loves that show."

"Let me guess; you want to, don't you?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

"I'm just worried that this might be bad if you do..." Cathleen said.

"You destroyed a gun." Cherry reminded her.

"Fair enough..." Cathleen sighed in defeat.

Cherry soon seemed to run fast like a flash and came to the woman, draining her of her blood.

"What are you doing?!" The woman cried out.

"Shh, I'll end your suffering..." Cherry told the woman as she drank her blood.

The young man who was looking at Selene earlier was crawling towards the woman and Cherry. "What are you doing?!" she then asked the perky goth.

"Well, I'm thirsty, and this woman has a leak..." Cherry smirked innocently before suddenly yelling melodramatically. "DO THE MATH!"

"You could let me call a doctor." The young man replied.

"It would be too late then." Cherry dismissed.

The young man hummed to her.

Cherry soon finished up and wiped her mouth from stray blood from her face, hands, and jacket. "There, now she doesn't have to suffer anymore." She then said, feeling relieved.

"You killed her!" The young man snapped.

"Not really," Cherry replied. "A shotgun hit her, and I was just helping her to sanctuary."

"What are you?" The young man asked her.

"A vampire." Cherry rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"Is that right?" The young man asked.

"I just drank someone's blood, what more proof do you need?" Cherry narrowed her eyes like he was stupid.

The gunshots were still fired as everyone was screaming and hide so they wouldn't get shot.

"Looks like we've got bigger problems than my bloodthirst." Cherry said to Cathleen.

The dark-skinned man inside the subway soon shot from the inside while another man tried to shoot him, but also dodged behind the wall he had hid behind. Selene soon came out, shooting one man with one gun before bringing both guns out to continue shooting.

"We gotta make sure that no one else gets hurt." Cathleen told her friend.

"Right." Cherry agreed.

Selene found a camera and ran to it, picking it up, and going into the subway as she kept running. A man was running beside the subway before running out in front of it just as Selene got through the end and shattered through the glass window without even getting hurt. Another man was shooting the dark-skinned man who was putting more bullets in the gun, but he had no bullets left, so he threw the gun down and ran away.

"I do not like guns..." Cherry sighed sharply.

"Same here," Cathleen agreed. "I prefer using my fists instead."

"I can fight... When Atticus doesn't steal the show..." Cherry replied. "Seriously, Zeus, you couldn't give him something else useful?" 

"Well, he's not here; it's just us, so it's your time to shine." Cathleen told her.

"Oh, boy, and I'm so used to him lifting the earth..." Cherry said, a little nervous for once.

"You got this." Cathleen comforted.

Cherry took a deep breath and did her best to look brave and strong. 

"Now, let's go kick some Lycan butt." Cathleen proclaimed.

"I suppose so..." Cherry nodded. "Let's get dangerous." 

"You love saying that, don't you?" Cathleen asked.

"Come on, it's an awesome catchphrase." Cherry smirked. 

The two girls then moved out to do what they could do to help.

"This is getting really intense." Cathleen commented.

The dark-skinned man was still running away from the other man, but then, another man tackled him from the subway bus and knocking down the door without getting any injuries.

"They must be invulnerable like Atticus." Cherry commented.

"Aren't you too?" Cathleen asked.

"Normally, yes." Cherry nodded.

"Does that mean I'm invulnerable too?" Cathleen wondered.

"Well, yeah," Cherry replied. "You're a werewolf."

"Huh, I never tried that..." Cathleen commented.

"There should be some kind of training you can do in school," Cherry said. "I study magic since my grandmother was a witch."

"I just want to be really strong like you guys." Cathleen replied.

Selene gestured for the girls to come over. Cherry and Cathleen rushed over once all the excitement had stopped. A subway then zipped right beside them as it seemed to be all over for now. Selene looked around and saw blood dripping from one wall, and looking to the end where a vent was.

"He must be down there," Cathleen guessed. "Let's go get him!"

"Wait a minute; he might be in his Lycan form." Selene warned.

"So? I can take him down," Cathleen replied. "I'm a werewolf, or as you call them, a Lycan."

"Yes, but you're young, so you don't have a lot of experience." Selene warned Cathleen.

"She has a point." Cherry said to her friend.

"Please, I just want to be useful," Cathleen begged. "I just want you to trust me."

Selene looked at the tomboy carefully and sighed. "All right, you can come," she then said out of defeat. "But you have to stay close."

"Stay close." Cherry told Cathleen.

"You're not my boss." Cathleen said.

"I'm older than you." Cherry smirked.

"I'm more tough than you." Cathleen then laughed.

"Still older than you." Cherry said before following Selene.

Selene removed the vent and jumped in so Cathleen and Cherry could follow her.

Selene held her gun, ready to shoot anyone.

Cathleen's left ear twitched before ducking down with the two vampires. "Someone's behind us!" she then told them, using her sensitive hearing as a werewolf.

"Who is it?" Cherry asked.

"I think it's another werewolf." Cathleen replied.

Selene soon shot the man behind them which sent him flying and then slamming on the ground.

"Dead man either way." Cherry said, darkly.

Selene came up to the man, put her foot on his chest and continued to shoot him while his body shook violently. Cathleen heard a growling sound that made her growl as well. There was also the song of a clock tolling.

"These bullets are rather unusual..." Cherry commented as she picked up the gun and saw that the bullets appeared to be glowing.

"Yeah, they look nothing like regular bullets." Cathleen agreed.

The growling soon came closer.

"And we have company." Cathleen glared as she looked ready to fight now.

Selene sharply turned around and threw discs against the force coming right behind them through the open vent on the higher floor.

"It's the Lycan!" Cherry gasped.

"They look pretty ugly." Cathleen commented.

"We better move out." Selene said to Cherry and Cathleen.

Cherry and Cathleen nodded and followed the vampire woman. The three were soon racing down a tunnel and made it outside. They soon hid against the wall since someone was after them.

"Okay, Cherry, what ever you do, don't panic." Cathleen told her friend.

"When do I panic?" Cherry replied in slight deadpan.

Selene soon came up to what looked like a prison cell. Cherry and Cathleen came behind her just to make sure everything was okay. Something was heard though above the surface.

"What is that?" Cherry asked as she heard faint sounds.

"It sounds like two wolves fighting each other." Cathleen replied.

Cherry took a listen herself and looked back. "It really sounds like a rally up there." She then told Cathleen and Selene.

There was then crashing heard with a snarl that was coming toward them.

"Run!" Selene told Cherry and Cathleen before doing as such.

"I need to prove myself," Cathleen said before she stopped and went toward the noise. "No more being a coward."

"What are you doing now?" Cherry asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cathleen told her. "I'm going to save us."

"But he could be stronger than you." Cherry said.

"Then at least I tried." Cathleen replied as she took off her glasses and jacket.

Cherry held her glasses and jacket.

"Hold these for me." Cathleen told her.

"No problem, buddy, be careful." Cherry replied.

Cathleen nodded and then looked ready to fight. Cherry soon stepped out of the way so Cathleen and the enemy would have room to fight.

"Will she be okay?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, she's tougher than she looks." Cherry nodded.

"I sure hope so." Selene said.

Cherry nodded before looking curious of what was happening above them. Cathleen took a deep breath and exhales as her eyes turned red. The enemy glared at Cathleen before soon tackling her to the ground to begin a fight.

"Okay, pal, do you wanna dance?" Cathleen glared. "Well, let's dance!"

"This should be interesting." Cherry commented from the sidelines.

Cathleen and the other werewolf fought nearly to the death. "What's wrong, are you afraid?" she then mocked.

The werewolf soon roared in her face.

"Aw, you don't look so tough, you're a puppy compared to me." Cathleen mocked with a smirk.

"I'm a lot stronger than you are, mortal!" The werewolf snarled.

Cathleen grinned and changed into her werewolf form.

"Impossible..." The werewolf whispered.

"Is it?" Cherry deadpanned from the sidelines.

"NOW, LET'S WRESTLE, BUDDY!" Cathleen snarled.

The werewolf snarled and tackled Cathleen as they got into a blur of werewolf fury.

"Come on, Cath, you've got this," Cherry coached. "Show him who's the alpha dog or whatever it's called."

"Well, I can try, my father is an alpha himself." Cathleen smirked, even if she was just a trainee from her father's teaching.

The fight went on for quite sometime, and it ended with Cathleen tossing away the other werewolf aside. Cherry came beside Cathleen to give her her stuff back.

Cathleen then returned to her normal self, taking back her glasses and jacket. "He wasn't so tough." She then smirked.

"Better?" Cherry asked her.

"Much better," Cathleen nodded. "I guess Dad's training paid off."

"You are becoming of age," Cherry smirked innocently. "Pretty soon, you'll be trained by Drell, just like me and Atticus... Oooohhh~..."

"You think he can train me?" Cathleen asked.

"I don't see why not." Cherry shrugged.

"Is he a good teacher?" Cathleen asked.

"He actually is most of the time," Cherry admitted. "I hate to admit it, but he's actually really helpful. I'll talk to him once this is all over." 

"Thanks, you're the best." Cathleen smiled.

"Sure thing..." Cherry replied before sighing in a slight, quiet groan. "You owe me for this..."

"Girls, come this way." Selene said.

Cherry and Cathleen then followed her as this sounded serious. The girls then got into Selene's car and they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

They were soon brought to a castle in which the gate opened by itself. 

"Nice place." Cherry commented.

Cathleen hid an eye roll to that with Cherry's gothic side. Cherry looked all around as Selene came inside herself with the two girls by her sides. A dark-skinned man was polishing a gun until Selene came up to him and put the gun on the table.

"We have a serious problem." Selene told the man.

Many others came down a staircase as if they were summoned by that.

"I'll have to run a few tests," The man said as he examined the glowing bullet. "It's definitely an irradiated fluid of some sort."

"Ultraviolet ammunition." Selene sighed.

"Daylight, harnessed as a weapon." The man told her.

"You some kind of expert?" Cherry asked.

"You could say that, I am the Weapons Master around here," The man told her. "Call me 'Kahn'..." he then took another look at her and Cathleen. "Aren't you two a little young to be Death Dealers?"

"Well, sir, I'm a vampire." Cherry clarified.

"We haven't had a young vampire for centuries," Kahn said to her before facing Cathleen. "And what about you, young lady?"

"I'm a werewolf..." Cathleen gulped nervously since vampires and werewolves seemed to hate each other in this world.

"She is, is she...?" Kahn asked about Cathleen.

"We can trust her," Selene told him. "Apparently Cherry does."

"Kraven isn't going to like having another Lycan in this place." Kahn warned.

"I'll talk him through it." Selene told him. 

"Uh, who's Kraven?" Cherry asked.

"Head of the Death Dealers and a Vampire Elite." Selene informed.

"You expect me to believe that a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill vampires?" A man's voice called.

"No, I'm betting it's military," Kahn told him. "Something they stole. Some sort of high-tech tracer round."

"That's Kraven." Selene told the girls about the other man who suddenly came in the room.

"Why is there a young vampire here with a... LYCAN?!" Kraven asked before he realized what Cathleen was when he saw her and Cherry.

"No, don't, Cathleen is good," Selene stopped him from attacking. "She saved my life."

"How can you even trust her?" Kraven glared. "She's... One of them..."

"Because I trust her." Cherry glared back without fear.

"So do I," Selene added. "She killed one of her own kind just to save me."

"Are you a rogue?" Kraven asked Cathleen.

"Well, I'm still in-training, but you could say that." Cathleen shrugged.

"Hm... All right, but I'm going to keep my eye on you for a while." Kraven told Cathleen.

"I promise, dude, no tricks," Cathleen replied. "I won't hurt you, or, your, um, gang."

"Well.... All right... But if you do anything worth a strike... It might get serious," Kraven warned. "So, Selene, about these bullets?"

"Look, I don't care where they got these things," Selene said to him. "Rigel is dead, and Nathaniel could still be out there. We should gather the Death Dealers, and go back down there in force."

"Absolutely not," Kraven told her. "Not now, not for a random incursion."

"Why not?" Cherry asked.

"The Awakening is a few days off, and this house is in state of unrest as it is." Kraven replied.

"Random?" Cathleen repeated. "They opened fire at us in full view of the public, if that's not random, I don't know what is."

"And the commotion we heard down in the tunnel--" Selene was about to add.

"Selene, you said yourself you actually didn't see anything." Kraven told her. 

"Look, I know what we heard, and I know what my gut tells me, and I am telling you, there could be dozens of Lycans down there," Selene replied. "Who knows? Maybe more. Hundreds. Cathleen is one of them, and she could probably connect with some of them."

"Yeah, and I know that they are not friendly wolves." Cathleen added.

"We've hunted them to the brink of extinction." Kraven said.

"Uh, apparently not." Cherry commented.

"You both may be right..." Kahn said, not sure who to side with. "But there's not been a den of that magnitude for centuries... Not since the days of Lucian."

"Who's Lucian?" Cherry asked.

"He was the very first Lycan and Alpha Leader." Cathleen explained for once.

"You sound like you know him." Cherry commented.

"He's my ancestor." Cathleen nodded.

"Wicked." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, my dad's told me about all kinds of stories about him." Cathleen said.

"I'm not sure where you possibly came from though." Kahn said to Cathleen.

"Uh, I came from a different Lycan Clan; I ran away from my clan because two Lycans were in a war." Cathleen replied.

"So, you've been alone ever since?" Kahn asked.

"Yeah." Cathleen nodded.

Cherry looked to Cathleen, and just kept quiet to go along with it.

"I still think we should check it out." Selene suggested.

"Very well, have your men tighten things up," Kraven nodded before telling Kahn. "I'll have Soren assemble a search team."

"No, I want to lead the team by myself with some help from Cherry and Cathleen." Selene declined.

"Absolutely not!" Kraven told her. "Soren will handle it," he then turned to face Kahn. "Hundreds, really?"

Kahn only gave a look.

"Viktor would believe me." Selene mumbled before leaving.

"I'd never dream of treating you like that..." A blonde woman said as she went up to Kraven.

"Of course you wouldn't," Kraven said to her. "Now run along and make sure that she's dressed and ready for the arrival of our guests."

Cathleen and Cherry glanced at that.

The blonde nodded and did what Kraven told her to before pushing Cathleen out of her way. "Move out of the way, mutt." she then told her.

"Hey!" Cherry glared at the blonde for that.

"Why, you blonde bitch!" Cathleen snapped. "I'll show you a mutt!"

"Easy there." Cherry stopped.

"She's dead, Cherry, I don't know who she is, but she's freakin' dead!" Cathleen said.

"Later, Beast, later." Cherry replied.

Cathleen just snarled in response.

"Come on, let's catch up with Selene." Cherry told her.

The immortal young girls then walked away, catching up to the vampire woman.

Selene came up to a mirror and looked into it with Cherry and Cathleen beside her.

"I still like this place." Cherry marveled.

"Of course you do." Cathleen replied.

Cherry just rolled her eyes at her friend. A pair of doors opened and Selene soon went through them, looking through the glass.

"So, what are we looking at?" Cathleen asked.

"This is Viktor's tomb..." Selene sighed out of grief.

"Whoa." Cherry sighed.

Cathleen pulled out her phone and took a picture of it.

"It's a waste of time you know." A voice said which made Cherry and Cathleen turn to see the blonde girl which made Cathleen angry. 

"What is?" Selene asked her.

"Well, I seriously doubt Viktor would want you here, freezing to death in here, staring at his tomb for hours on end." The blonde girl told Selene.

"Why don't you get out of here, you bitch?!" Cathleen glared at the blonde.

"You first." The blonde girl sneered.

"Erika, leave her alone." Selene scolded.

"That mutt has no business being here," Erika glared back towards Cathleen. "Kraven should've killed her when he had the chance."

"I said leave her alone, she's going to be a new accomplice," Selene glared. "Cherry trusts her, so we should too."

"Cherry?" Erika asked.

"Hey." Cherry waved her hand.

"Is she a Lycan too?" Erika asked about Cherry.

"No, she's a vampire." Selene defended.

"Who's this Viktor anyhow?" Cherry asked.

"A vampire elder, he's been around since the 5th century." Selene told her.

"The 5th century?" Cathleen asked. "Wow, that's a really long time ago."

"Sure is..." Cherry replied. "Not even most the people I know are that old."

"If he were here right now, he'd want the Death Dealers out there, right now, scouring every inch of the city," Selene told Erika. "Kraven... I'll never understand why Viktor left him in charge. He's a bureaucrat, not a warrior."

Erika looked over and then looked back to Selene. "Come on, we need to get you ready." she then urgently told the black-haired woman.

"For what?" Selene asked.

"The party," Erika told her before leaving. "Amelia's envoy will be here any minute."

"Amelia?" Cathleen asked. "Who's Amelia?"

Cherry merely shrugged in response.

"Another vampire elder." Selene told them.

"As old as Viktor?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Selene nodded. "They were colleagues."

"And these children can come along too," Erika sighed in defeat about Cherry and Cathleen. "Get them prepared as well."

"They will." Selene promised.

Cathleen gave Erika a look and Erika seemed to give her the same look before she left.

"I think you made a new friend." Cherry said, obviously not meaning it.

"Yeah, right." Cathleen snorted.

"Come on, we better get ready for the party." Selene told them.

"I like a good party." Cathleen admitted with a smirk.

"I doubt it's that kind of party." Cherry commented, dryly.

Selene soon took the girls to a room which looked like an office.

"As long as I don't wear anything girly." Cathleen muttered.

Cherry put her hands in her pocket as she looked around. Selene soon used a computer to do some research with.

"Hmm... How can we get dressed without the use of magic?" Cherry asked Cathleen as they went to get ready for the party. "Usually by now, Drell suddenly comes by with something for me to use, almost like he knows I'm on an adventure somewhere or something... I bet he's just being lazy now just to torment me."

"Oh, is that right?" Drell's voice asked.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and smiled nervously. "Hey, there... Did you get a hair cut? Lose about 1,000 pounds? You look great!"

"I'll ignore that..." Drell rolled his eyes before he brought out his wand and gave the girls appropriate clothes for the party that they would like. 

Cherry's hair was wore down with a silver necklace in a simple black dress, but appeared to have a red hourglass on it like a Black Widow spider with leggings, and black dress shoes. "Not bad... Not bad at all..." she had to admit.

Cathleen looked down as she wore her own black leather dress with boots and had a sweater to wear with her dress.

"I did what I could, I'm not into fashion..." Drell shrugged.

"Uh, I have a favor to ask you..." Cherry nervously said to her teacher.

"What do you want?" Drell asked her.

"I want you to train me, sir," Cathleen spoke up. "Like you do with Atticus and Cherry."

"What she said..." Cherry smiled bashfully.

"Say, you're Patrick Ross's daughter, aren't you?" Drell replied. 

"Yes, sir." Cathleen nodded.

"Hm... I haven't trained werewolves in centuries..." Drell pondered. "I need to think about this... You two go enjoy the party, I'll be back..." he then teleported away.

Cherry and Cathleen coughed from the magic dust cloud.

Cathleen pushed her hair back and she pulled out her pocket mirror and looked at her outfit and her hair which it was in the bun on the top half and her bottom half of her hair was curled. "Not bad, but I don't like the sweater..." she said about her new outfit.

"I'm just glad he didn't put me in a fluffy pink dress or something." Cherry said as she waved the air.

Cathleen soon took off the sweater and threw it aside before putting her moon necklace on. "Much better." She then said.

"Nice necklace." Cherry replied.

"You too," Cathleen said. "Where'd you get that anyway?"

"Oh... My organ teacher gave me this necklace for my birthday," Cherry said as she looked down to it. "That was the last birthday before... He decided to bite me."

"As for me, I got this from my graduation party," Cathleen said, showing her necklace. "My cousin gave it to me too since she knew that I'm a werewolf."

Erika soon came by in her own black dress which seemed strapless, she gave a small nod to them before going to Selene.

"She looks like Dusk from The Hex Girls," Cherry muttered before smirking. "You ever wanna meet them?"

"Of course I do, but I actually know Luna." Cathleen said.

"You do?" Cherry replied. "How?"

"She's my cousin on my mom's side." Cathleen revealed.

"No way!" Cherry gasped.

"Mm-hmm..." Cathleen said. "So, why do you ask?"

"Well, Atticus and Thorn are cousins." Cherry replied.

"I think Luna told me about that on the phone once..." Cathleen said.

"They are an amazing band..." Cherry smirked. "They always seemed to match my style when we got to meet them at Autumn Fest in my mother's old hometown of Oakhaven."

"They are pretty cool; I listen to them all the time." Cathleen smiled.

Cherry nodded before looking curious as she wondered if Selene was coming or not. Erika soon came out.

"Is Selene coming or what?" Cherry asked.

"She found someone on her computer, but I'm not sure..." Erika shrugged. "She's with Kraven now."

"Think we should check up on her?" Cathleen suggested.

Cherry shrugged and walked that way which made Cathleen follow.

Kraven stared out the window while Selene was on her computer.

"You know I was planning to have you at my side this evening." Kraven told the woman.

"Take Erika... She's dying to be at your side..." Selene droned.

"You know, you take this warrior business far too seriously," Kraven said to her. "You can't undo the past, no matter how many times you kill, besides, what's the point of being immortal if you deny the simplest pleasures in your life?"

"Do you see this human?" Selene asked him.

Cherry and Cathleen came to look.

"What of him?" Kraven replied.

"I can't be positive, but I'm beginning to think the Lycans--" Selene began, but there was soon a sound heard.

"Blast." Kraven cursed before looking out the window.

A limo was then seen coming towards the castle.

"Put on something elegant and be quick about it." Kraven told Selene.

"Kraven, I'm serious," Selene told him. "I think they were following him."

Kraven walked off before facing her and demanding, "Other than food, why would Lycans stalk a human?"

"Maybe wanting a human to become apart of the pack?" Cathleen guessed.

"I feel like someone has homework to do." Cherry commented about this mysterious case.

"I'll help too in any way that I can." Cathleen added.

"You two should go to the party." Selene suggested.

"But we want to help you." Cherry replied.

"I'm not sure if you two could handle this." Selene said.

"Try me..." Cherry said. "I can handle almost anything."

"Me too, I love helping people..." Cathleen added. "...Sometimes."

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"Well, okay, I guess you could try." Selene said to them.

"We will try as hard as we can, I promise." Cathleen promised.

"All right... I suppose you girls are rather smart." Selene replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself that smart..." Cherry shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Cherry and Cathleen decided to go to the party while Selene stayed behind again. Cherry took a look around to get used to the atmosphere, but of course, she already liked it, because, well, she's a perky goth, why wouldn't she enjoy it over there?

"Glad to see you're having fun." Cathleen said to her friend.

"I do what I can..." Cherry said. "Is there any food? I feel kinda hungry."

"I think so." Cathleen replied.

"Well, this is still a better party than Cassandra would ever throw." Cherry smirked.

"I hope that they have steak." Cathleen hoped.

"Don't you eat anything besides steak?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm a meatarian." Cathleen reminded her.

"I'm well aware of that..." Cherry said to her before sipping some sparkling water she was given.

Selene was soon leaving when she found an address on her computer. Cherry shook a shiver.

"You okay?" Cathleen asked her.

"Just got a chill." Cherry replied.

"Maybe we should go with Selene and see what she's up to..." Cathleen suggested.

Cherry looked around and shrugged. "Why not? What have I got to lose?"

And with that, the two girls went to go check up on their new friend. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as they went off into the night. Luckily though, they didn't have to go very far.

"I hope that she's okay." Cathleen hoped.

"I'm sure she's fine," Cherry said. "She seems like a strong woman."

They soon came to an apartment building and came inside. Selene was seen going up the elevator and was on her way to the fifth floor.

"No, don't close!" Cherry called out and rushed to the elevator and it closed and went up with Selene. "Damn!"

"Don't you have a wand from Magic Training Class?" Cathleen asked.

"Yes, but I only use it for emergencies." Cherry reminded her.

"Well, you could use it now!" Cathleen replied.

"We can wait for the next one..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Cherry!" Cathleen complained.

"Fine..." Cherry sighed, she then took out her magic wand and sent them both to the fifth floor.

Poof!

They were now on the fifth floor just as Selene came out the elevator.

"There, happy?" Cherry deadpanned.

"If I only had a steak sandwich, then I would be happy." Cathleen defended.

"You are so needy..." Cherry muttered.

Selene soon came to the door she was looking for and kicked it open.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Cathleen wondered.

"Ya got me." Cherry shrugged.

Selene soon came into the room to explore. Cherry and Cathleen came to the door-frame on other sides as she came inside to explore. Suddenly, the telephone rang as a man came towards the door, coming right behind Cherry and Cathleen.

'This is Michael, I'm not in right now, please leave a message.' The answering machine said before beeping.

"Michael, it's Adam, the police were just in the hospital looking for you,' Another voice replied. 'They were convinced you were in the shootout. I told them there's no way you'd be involved with that, but they're looking for you right now."

Cherry and Cathleen looked over and their eyes widened as the man glanced to them as he came inside the room, but he looked overwhelmed by the answering machine.

Selene soon zipped by and held the man against the wall by his throat. "Why are they after you?" she demanded as the lightning flashed outside.

Suddenly, the ceiling began to break apart and the room shook.

"It's those sons of bitches!" Cathleen growled as she got ready.

Selene brought out her gun and began to shoot around. Michael soon dropped down and ran out of the room.

"He's getting away!" Cherry called out.

"Not for long." Selene glared as she soon ran out of the room as Michael ran into the elevator to escape her.

Micheal managed to get in the elevator before Selena could get to him.

"Shit!" Selene grunted.

"Werewolves or Lycans... Whatever..." Cherry said before smirking. "Cathleen, do your thing."

"I thought I told you girls to stay at the party." Selene said.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda couldn't do that." Cherry said innocently.

Cathleen snarled as she stomped towards the dog-like creatures with her fangs and claws ready.

The werewolves growled and swatted her like a fly.

"Pathetic excuse for a Lycan." One werewolf muttered.

"What did you say?" Cathleen glared before transforming. "Say it again, you wanna talk into my MICROPHONE?!"

"You guys just had to do it," Cherry continued to smirk. "You just had to go and piss her off."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Selene asked Cherry.

"Maybe a little too much..." Cherry smirked.

"Come on, puppies, what's the matter?" Cathleen snarled as she attacked the other werewolves. "AFRAID?!"

"Why are you helping these blood suckers?!" One werewolf glared. "We hate them!"

"You might, but I don't!" Cathleen glared back.

"I know why she's with them," The other werewolf said before looking at Cherry. "She's a vampire."

Cherry just stood there, waiting, but she gave a thumb's up to Cathleen.

"What of it?" Cathleen glared. "She's my best friend!"

"Let's kill her." The other werewolf suggested.

"NO!" Cathleen glared.

"What are you going to do about it?" The first werewolf challenged.

"I'll kill you first." Cathleen glared.

The werewolves just laughed at her and shoved her to the floor, coming towards Cherry. Selene cocked her gun and began to shoot more at the werewolves.

"Get away from her!" Cathleen growled.

The werewolves didn't listen to her as they were coming towards Cherry. A werewolf soon roared in Cherry's face, blowing her hair back.

"Dude, personal space... Also, you need a breath mint." Cherry said, stoically.

The werewolf then lunged out to tackle her only for Cathleen to tackle the werewolf instead. The werewolf grabbed Cathleen and threw her to the wall. Cherry sat on the floor and waited for this to be over since there wasn't much she could do. Selene shot her guns all around while Cathleen fought the werewolves who deserved this. However, where Cherry sat down on, Selene shot all around and made a hole in the floor so that they could escape and it fell suddenly.

"Waugh!" Cherry yelped as she suddenly shot down with Selene.

Cathleen manged to overthrow the werewolves and got down to the hole, following Selene and Cherry.

"You know a warning could've been nice." Cherry glared at Selene.

"Sorry, didn't have much time." Selene smirked playfully.

"You okay?" Cherry asked Cathleen.

"Fine... What about you?" Cathleen asked.

"Oh, you know, I could be better." Cherry said modestly.

"I taught those mangy mutts not to mess with me." Cathleen replied.

The elevator opened up and there came a different man at the doors as they opened. "Hello, Michael~..."

Selene then didn't hesitate and shot at the man while Michael was in the elevator. The man then pulled on Michael before falling over from getting shot, but soon opened his mouth to show fangs and bit on Michael's neck.

"Oh, no..." Cherry muttered.

"We're too late." Cathleen frowned.

Selene soon grabbed Michael by his ankle and dragged him away as the blood leaked down his neck. Cherry looked frozen at the sight of the blood as the other man soon took out a tube and spilled some of the blood inside and sealed it shut.

"What's wrong?" Cathleen asked her.

"Blood..." Cherry mumbled.

"You're not afraid of blood, come on." Cathleen told her, taking her hand and pulling her away.

"So thirsty..." Cherry whispered, sounding entranced. "I could go for a drink..."

"Come on..." Cathleen replied.

"I'm thirsty, just a little pint, please!" Cherry pleaded.

"In the car you go." Cathleen said.

They soon got into Selene's car and drove off.

Cherry soon rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "Ugh... What happened?" she asked. 

"You saw blood and you kinda lost it for a sec..." Cathleen said.

"Oh... Drell told me about something like this..." Cherry said before thinking. "Uh... Whatever it was..."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Michael demanded.

"It's a long story." Cathleen told him.

Selene soon started the car and drove as quickly as they could away from the apartment building. Cherry and Cathleen looked from the backseat and the man was coming back, chasing them.

"Man, why can't you be that fast in Gym?" Cathleen asked.

"Shut it." Cherry replied.

"He must be the alpha." Cathleen guessed.

The vampire kept chasing the car with excellent speed and even latched on a few times and brought out a machete, stabbing the roof, but missed them by a few inches, but eventually stabbed Selene in her shoulder blade.

"Selene!" Cherry cried.

Selene soon slammed the brakes which made the vampire roll off and fall off of the car. The vampire soon stood up as the car backed up and Selene hit the brakes again to run him over. The vampire then rolled on the car and flew high in the air as the car drove by him and he landed on his feet.

"I doubt this is over." Cherry said as she looked from the backseat.

"Far from over..." Cathleen added with a growl.

Blood dripped from Selene as she drove them through the storm.

"Stop the car." Michael told her.

Selene looked at him and just kept on driving.

"Stop the car!" Michael demanded.

"Back off!" Selene warned as she brought out her gun.

"I would do as she says, pal." Cathleen suggested.

"Okay..." Michael let out a sharp sigh. "Okay. All right."

Selene looked to him and the road back and forth until she then lowered her gun and concentrated on driving again.

"But you've lost a lot of blood," Michael warned her. "If you don't stop the car, you're gonna get us all killed."

Selene didn't stop driving though.

"I'm not screwing around!" Michael told her.

"Neither am I!" Selene glared. "Now shut up and hold on, I'll be fine."

Cherry couldn't help but stare at Selene's blood as she remembered something she warned about back in school. Selene soon began to feel faint and lost control of the wheel.

"Shit!" Michael panicked and soon took the wheel as she passed out, but the car hit a pipe with the wheels and soon fell from the road and into the air before splashing into the water.

The windshield began to crack after Michael hit his head on the windshield. "Are you guys okay?" The young man then asked the two in the backseat.

"Yeah, we're fine," Cathleen replied. "Nothing's broken."

"Oh, you know, just as happy as I can be in a car underwater..." Cherry muttered, sardonically.

Due to the water pressure, the car's windows began to crackle.

"What are we going to do?" Cathleen asked.

"Swim to shore." Michael replied like it was obvious.

"I'm not ready..." Cherry said, a bit nervous.

"You'll have to be." Michael said before shooting the window which made the water splash inside.

Cherry gulped a little, but soon came out of the car with Cathleen and Michael as he grabbed a hold of Selene.

"Okay, let's go." Michael said.

All three of them, plus Selene, then swam to shore. Once they reached to dry land, Michael then gave Selene some CPR.

"Uh, Cathleen, about that blood earlier... I'm sorry..." Cherry said. "I just remembered something from Magic Class that Drell warned me about when we taught us about how to overcome our weaknesses."

"Do you think that I could join Magic Class?" Cathleen asked. "The way you talk about it sounds like a lot of fun."

"I guess it's up to Snipe and Magrooney..." Cherry shrugged. "Sabrina and Cassandra are witches, Mo has powers from nature, you know Atticus is a Wiccan, and my grandmother was a witch, and I found an interest in magic."

"You think I might be in the class too?" Cathleen asked.

"I don't see why not," Cherry shrugged. "Your dad is a shadowbender and your mother's sister is Power Girl for Pete's sake."

"Shh! Spoilers!" Cathleen smirked.

Cherry just smirked back and rolled her eyes. "Okay, just let me talk it over with Drell..." she then said. "That big, loud, oafish, demonic, sadistic, CRUEL!--"

"Erm... Cherry...?" Cathleen warned as she noticed a certain someone was standing right behind the perky goth.

Cherry soon looked over and gave him a deadpan look. "Where are you when someone's actually going to die?!" she then asked.

"I wanna see if you can handle it on your own..." Drell crossed his arms.

"Who's the big guy?" Michael asked.

"A giant pain in my butt..." Cherry murmured.

"Watch it..." Drell warned her before looking to Selene. "Oh, my God, Cherry, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry complained.

Selene coughed up water, her eyes opened and she then closed them again.

"That wound is pretty bad." Cathleen grimaced.

"Yeesh..." Drell even flinched at the wound. 

Michael soon took off his jacket and ripped out a piece to dress Selene's wound with it to stop the dangerous bleeding and to make her feel better. Cherry and Cathleen looked worried for their new friend.

Meanwhile, the man who bit Michael and stabbed Selene, glared angrily at the doctor.

"A second escape?" The doctor noted. "Impressive... Perhaps Raze wasn't overstating matters."

"Raze didn't bring back this." The man said as he brought out a test tube filled with blood.

The doctor took the tube and examined it, looking quite freakish. "If Michael is indeed The Carrier, the vampires could--"

"Relax, old friend..." The man interrupted. "I've tasted his flesh. Just two days 'til full moon. Soon, he will be a Lycan. Soon, he will come looking for us. And I want that girl Lycan too."

"A female Lycan?" The doctor replied. "Why would you want her too?"

"She could be of some use... Besides, she's friends with a vampire and needs to learn to respect her true heritage and hatred." The man explained.

"Friends with a vampire?" The doctor repeated in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"Well, it won't be crazy for long." The man replied.

They soon took the blood to get checked out.

"It's a shame we don't have more..." The doctor whispered as he stirred the blood into a beaker. "Positive."

The man then leaned in and stared at the mixture of the blood and chemicals.

Selene was in Micheal's apartment, finally waking up, and looking around and even looked at her wound and it was healed up.

"Did you drink her blood?" Drell asked.

"No, I didn't, I promise!" Cherry told him before looking soft. "But... I wanted to..."

"Well, you two are growing teenagers, so you're starting to have your urges..." Drell told her and Cathleen.

"My mind was clouded," Cathleen defended. "I just wanted to eat the Lycans, they wanted to make fun of me, my wolf instinct came out and I just attacked them."

"Ah, I see..." Drell noted.

"Um... We're not gonna hate each other, are we?" Cherry asked.

"Looks like now I have homework to do..." Drell said as he brought out his big book of everything. "Your relationship is on the line though, because, well, in this world, werewolves and vampires aren't meant to be together, whether socially or romantically."

"Thank God it's not Twilight." Cathleen muttered.

Cherry simply nodded in agreement.

"Don't bring that name up around me..." Drell groaned. "I read two pages and I wanted to stab my eyes out with a salad fork!"

"Can I do you a favor?" Cherry grinned as she brought out a fork.

"No, now sit down and shut up." Drell told her.

Cherry soon did as he said with a slight mumble.

"This has to be the darkest case I've ever sent anyone on..." Drell said as he looked through his book.

"Why?" Cathleen asked. "What is it?"

"Tell us." Cherry added.

"This whole case in general..." Drell said to them, looking them in the eyes, looking quite deadly serious. "Especially with Lucian after you two now, next to this Michael Corvin."

"What can be so bad?" Cherry asked.

"The Lycans want Cathleen, just like Michael." Drell informed.

"Well, it's not like she's gonna join them right away, right?" Cherry replied.

"They can manipulate her..." Drell replied. "They are stronger than she is since she's only young, and she might even turn her back on you."

"There's no way that she would join them, right?" Cherry asked, uneasily.

"It's hard to say; like the vampires might take you and cause you to betray Cathleen." Drell warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that... Would I...?" Cherry asked, a bit nervously.

"Only time will tell you..." Drell said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I really hope it doesn't. You guys need help."

Cherry and Cathleen looked up and watched him go to check on Selene and they soon looked to each other. Could they really turn against each other because of the people who wanted to keep them apart?

"We're not going to betray each other, right?" Cathleen asked, nervously.

"Of course not," Cherry said. "We're best friends."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Drell told them as he came to check on Selene.

"H-He's just jealous..." Cherry smiled nervously. "He's just jealous because his best friend's afraid of him."

"Yeah, nothing is going to happen.... Right...?" Cathleen replied.

"Yeah... What does he know...?" Cherry added, though sounded scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene soon woke up and looked up to the warlock who looked down at her.

"Hello, Selene..." Drell greeted. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Are you okay?" Cathleen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Selene replied.

"You gave us quite a scare." Drell said.

"Where is Michael?" Selene asked.

"He's resting now..." Drell told her. "I'm going to help you guys with this."

Cherry and Cathleen still looked nervous and came to see Michael with the two.

"Well, he's still alive..." Drell said as he checked Michael. "That's the good part... Anyone can die here... Even me."

"But I thought you were immortal?" Cathleen replied.

"Yeah, don't you live forever?" Cherry added.

"Oh, girls, I may be immortal and live for centuries, but... I can still get hurt and die..." Drell told them. "Just about anyone can... Except for a god or a goddess."

"And since Atticus got that gift from Zeus, that means that he can't die, right?" Cathleen replied.

"Yes, Atticus is invulnerable, but don't worry, your time will come, even you, Cherry...." Drell comforted.

Cherry felt good to hear that from him.

"I can't say when that time will be, but I've seen great things in your futures..." Drell told them before walking off.

"He... He actually said something nice to me..." Cherry muttered.

"I wonder what my future's going to be like?" Cathleen wondered. "...Probably not a good future..."

"Drell, tell me, what's Cathleen's future?" Cherry asked. "Is it good or bad? I hate to see her upset."

"I'm not going to tell a simple thing like you, that would be a spoiler." Drell smiled, rather cockily.

"But is it good?" Cherry asked. "You can tell me; I won't tell her."

Drell looked to her, adjusting his glasses and looked firm at first.

"Please..." Cherry begged.

"Fine..." Drell replied. "Um... What exactly do you want to know?"

"About Cathleen's future," Cherry said. "What will her future be like?"

"Sit down..." Drell gently told her as he walked off before glaring slightly. "Sit down!"

Cherry soon sat down and crossed her legs.

"I was going to wait until later on, but someday, you guys will all meet someone named Rex Salazar..." Drell began to explain. "Rex is Cathleen's soulmate... They'll live happily ever after together. I'm not sure exactly when, but sometime in the future, your kids will meet each other and will have to go on an adventure together. Cathleen will carry on her father's legacy as the alpha in the Ross pack."

"And is it true that Cathleen will also someday inherit her aunt's powers as well?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know for sure yet, but probably," Drell said. "Since she was given some of her powers way back as a baby."

"Do you really think we'll go wild and turn against each other?" Cherry asked.

"I know you're scared, but it's very likely since you're in this timeline..." Drell warned. "I blame Lucian and Viktor."

"I don't want to hurt her." Cherry bit her lip.

"It can be hard to fight animal instincts..." Drell said. "Especially since you weren't born a vampire... You were bitten..."

Cherry rubbed the back of her neck as she remembered when that happened, she still winced from the marks, but it didn't hurt as much since it had been years ago.

"You want to suck my blood, don't you?" Drell glared as he rolled up a sleeve.

"N-No, I wouldn't do that..." Cherry flinched.

"Go ahead, take some," Drell told her, holding out his bare arm. "I won't say anything."

"Is this a test...?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"JUST TAKE SOME, DAMMIT!" Drell demanded.

Cherry shivered nervously and soon came up to him and looked up.

"Go on..." Drell told her. 

Cherry's fangs soon came out and she bit onto his arm. Drell winced a little bit, but didn't scream like some people would. Cherry kept going.

"All right, stop..." Drell told her, but she kept going. "Stop! CHERRY!"

Cherry soon stopped and wiped her mouth.

"Yeesh..." Drell rolled his eyes before dressing his wound. "You were gonna suck me dry!"

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry said, nervously.

"Feel better?" Drell asked her.

"Yes, I am," Cherry said. "I'm full right now."

"Good..." Drell said, handing her a towel.

Cherry took the towel and wiped her mouth. "So, it didn't hurt you, did it...?" she asked him. "I thought for sure you were gonna scream."

"Pfft! What do you think I am, a wimp?" Drell rolled his eyes.

"What if I bit Skippy?" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, he'd probably scream so loud that space could hear him..." Drell replied.

"Wow, really?" Cherry asked. "I've never heard him scream before."

"If my magic was working properly, I'd show ya..." Drell replied.

"So, um, is that why you're here?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I wanna help you guys out, and, yeah, my magic is on the fritz, I'm just as useless as he is." Drell said.

"I feel so fortunate..." Cherry muttered slightly.

"But I will assure you that Cathleen will probably be so strong she might even outmatch her father and her sister." Drell warned.

"Can you be nicer to me while you're stuck here?" Cherry asked.

"I'm nice to ya, stop complaining..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Not all the time." Cherry defended.

"Ah, shut up." Drell scoffed.

Erika soon came over after she had been at the party for a while. Cathleen and Erika shared a glare until the blonde girl then came to see Michael.

"I'm going to rip out her spine and use it as a Christmas ornament." Cathleen threatened.

"Calm yourself, Wolfy." Cherry muttered.

Erika smiled down to Michael and stroked him as he was knocked out cold, though she saw the carnage. It freaked her out so bad that she jumped up like a cat and latched onto the ceiling as his eyes slowly opened, and she hissed at him with her fangs.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Cathleen mocked. "Afraid of a human?"

Erika glared down at her with a scowl. "Why are you still here?"

Micheal then opened the window and jumped down as Cathleen was following him, then the dogs were chasing after them. Kraven, Cherry, and Selene came in to see what was going on.

"What did you do?" Cherry glared at Erika.

"I didn't do anything." Erika glared back.

Michael soon climbed up the gate and jumped down the other side while running through the rain while the dog tried to get him, but failed.

"LEAVE US!" Kraven glared at Erika.

Erika then ran away from her leader. Kraven glared angrily at Selene and Cherry, then went over to them and slapped them.

"Hey!" Cherry cried.

"Ooh, even I don't think Cherry deserved that." Drell winced from the slap as he hid away to watch this without anyone seeing him.

"What did I do?" Cherry complained as she rubbed her cheek while Selene barely reacted.

"Where's Cathleen?" Drell asked.

"I think she chased after Michael." Cherry replied.

"Are you okay...?" Drell asked her.

"I think so..." Cherry replied. "Man, that Kraven knows how to bitch slap."

Selene just walked away, and Cherry followed after her.

"I'm very annoyed..." Selene murmured as she took out her gun.

Cherry looked nervous at first, but Selene soon came to what looked like a shooting gallery and shot a bust while glaring at it. Kahn went over to the two, checking on them. Selene continued to shoot. Cherry picked up a gun and decided to try, when she first shot, she bounced back and soon stood up again and tried again.

"It takes a lot of practice." Selene advised.

"Ah, teaching the kid to shoot, huh?" Kahn commented as he then handed out a different gun to Selene. "I sure hope you never get pissed off with me. Hold on, check this out."

Selene took the gun looked at it.

Kahn then pushed a button which made a new bust come out. "Go ahead, squeeze off a few." he then told the Death Dealer.

Selene looked at him and then shot with the new gun. There was then some sort of liquid dripping down from the bust.

"Eject the Mag." Kahn instructed.

Selene soon did that and found something. "You copied the Lycan rounds... Silver Nitrate."

"A lethal dose." Kahn nodded. 

"They won't dig these out, like they do with their usual rounds." Selene replied.

"Straight into the bloodstream," Kahn informed. "Ain't nuthin' to dig out."

"Tell me, Kahn..." Selene said as she checked out the bullet. "Do you believe Lucian died the way they say he did?"

"Kraven been telling war stories again, is he?" Kahn asked her. 

"Well, that's my point," Selene said. "It's nothing but an ancient story. His story. There's not a shred of proof he killed Lucian, only his word."

"I've never underestimated Kraven's lust for advancement, but Viktor believed him, and that's all it matters," Kahn replied. "Where are you going with this anyway?" 

"Nowhere." Selene shook her head before shooting again. 

"Somewhere." Cherry replied as she knew that had to mean something.

Meanwhile, with a surprise, Kraven and Raze got out of the car. Kraven got into the car with Lucian. Raze and the vampire just glared at each other.

"Engaging Death Dealers in public, and chasing after some human, that was not what I had in mind!" Kraven sneered. "You were told to set up shop and lay low! And now we have those two brats who appeared out of nowhere who might interfere with our plan!"

"Calm yourself, Kraven!" Lucian snarled as he grabbed him by his throat. "The human doesn't concern you... Neither do those brats. And besides, I've laid low for quite a long enough." He then let go.

Kraven held his throat once Lucian let go of him. "Keep your men at bay, Lucian... At least for the time being... Don't force me to regret our arrangement."

"You just concentrate on your part," Lucian smirked. "Remember, I've bled for you once already. Without me, you'd have nothing. You'd be nothing."

Kraven just glared at his new partner then he got out of the car.

Meanwhile, Cherry stared out the window as it rained and lightning flashed as she thought about what the others said about werewolves and vampires hating each other. "I hope Cathleen is okay..." she whispered to herself.

"Are you okay?" Selene's voice asked which made Cherry turn over to see the female Death Dealer.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Cathleen," Cherry admitted. "I hope that she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine." Selene said as she went to take a look at a very old book.

"What are you doing?" Cherry then asked.

"Doing a little research." Selene replied.

Cherry goes over and looked at the old book as well. "This book looks really old..." The young perky goth said while looking at the book. 

"It's about the hidden past of vampires." Selene told her.

Cherry took a look at the writing. "Is this Latin...?" she asked. "I study Latin as an elective."

"Yes, it is," Selene said before reading. "'Of the scores of brave souls who entered Lucian's fortress, a single vampire survived: Kraven, who richly rewarded for not only setting the great blaze, but for returning with evidence of the Lycan's master demise, the branded skin cut from Lucian's very arm'."

"Gruesome..." Cherry commented as she read with Selene and touched the skin.

Selene ripped out the skin piece and put it to a page that was nearly torn out. "Follow me." She then stated directly.

Cherry nodded and followed Selene, then unfortunately ran into Erika.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." The blonde vampire replied.

"Not now." Selene ignored her.

"He's been bitten," Erika told them which made them stop walking. "Your human, he's been marked by a Lycan."

"Did Kraven put you up to this?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"No, I saw the wound with my own eyes, I swear it." Erika defended.

Selene looked to Erika and simply walked away.

"But what about the Covenant?" Erika asked. "You know it's forbidden!"

"Ah, shut it, lady." Cherry sneered.

Erika then narrowed her eyes at Cherry. Cherry glared back as her eyes briefly flashed red. Selene soon went off to see if Erika was telling the truth or not.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, a different man who was Adam was walking, making sure that everything was okay, but Michael and Cathleen grabbed him.

"We need to talk." Cathleen said.

Adam looked nervous, but soon went along with it.

"And ever since he bit me, I've... I've been having these hallucinations and... These delusions..." Michael told the intern doctor. 

Adam soon took out a cotton ball and checked out the poor man. "Who is this girl with you?" he then asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Puh-lease..." Michael and Cathleen both rolled their eyes to that. 

"Anyway, all I know is it feels like my skull is splitting in half." Michael urgently told him.

"And you're sure that a full-grown man bit you?" Adam asked, suspiciously.

Michael rolled down his sleeve to show the scar.

"Jesus..." Adam muttered to that. "Are you sure this wasn't a dog?"

"I said it was a man," Michael told him. "It was a man."

"Okay... I got it..." Adam said.

"Lucian." Cathleen muttered to herself.

"He was after me... And that woman from the subway--" Michael said to Adam.

"What woman?" Adam asked.

"A really good friend of mine." Cathleen said.

"Haven't you been listening?" Michael complained. "She took me hostage!"

"All right... All right... Just, please..." Adam stammered slightly from Michael's rage. "I'll help you get this all sorted out, all right? I'll be right back."

Michael then grabbed a hold of him.

"Let go, Michael," Adam told the man. "Let go."

Michael soon let go.

"Just calm down, okay?" Adam told Michael. "I'm gonna be back in a minute, all right? That's a promise."

Michael soon settled down.

"Keep an eye on him for me." Adam told Cathleen before leaving.

Michael was now pacing back and forth.

"Just calm down, everything will be okay." Cathleen told him.

"What would you know?" Michael huffed. "You're just a kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid, besides I know a lot more than you, pal!" Cathleen defended before she soon looked out the window and saw Adam with two police officers.

Michael looked with her and soon ran off because he knew that they would lock him up. The two officers heard glass break and soon moved quicker away from Adam to check out the scene. They found out that both Cathleen and Micheal were now gone by jumping through the window. Then they ran out of the hospital to chase after them.

"Hey!" Adam called out, but it didn't help at all. "Hey!"

Cherry came up to a sink and splashed cold water in her face while Selene used hot water and wrote Viktor's name on the mirror from the steam.

"Please forgive us, but we desperately need your guidance." Selene begged.

"Uh... We...?" Cherry asked.

Selene soon left the room with Cherry and they came into another room with a glass window.

"Kahn wants to see you." Selene told the man in there.

The man looked up at her and soon got up and left to go see Kahn.

"So, now what?" Cherry asked.

"It's now time for the awakening." Selene said.

"Why does everything in my life have to be so difficult...?" Cherry sighed and shook her head.

Selene gently put the casket down as they both saw a very old Viktor.

"So, this is Viktor..." Cherry commented as she looked at the body.

"Yes..." Selene nodded once to her.

"And I thought I saw it all..." Cherry said.

"Are you ready?" Selene asked.

"Let's do this." Cherry said.

"That's a good girl..." Selene said as she patted Cherry on the head and they soon got ready.

Cherry stood by to help Selene by any means possible. 

The doors then opened up.

"Down." Selene told Cherry.

The vial then moved to Viktor's face. Selene bit her arm, then put her blood into the vial as the blood then went into his mouth. Cherry looked up and over as she sat down while hugging her knees since Selene told her to.

"I apologize for awaking you ahead of schedule, but I fear we may all be in grave danger, especially you, my lord," Selene said as she got ready. "I left in your weakened state for I believe that Lucian is alive and well here now in this very city, prepared to hit us during the awakening ceremony, even more disturbing is that if I'm correct, it would mean that Kraven is in league with him."

"So, what do we do now?" Cherry looked over as she listened in.

"We wait." Selene told her.

"Ah, yes, one of my least favorite things to do..." Cherry sighed, but she would wait.

Meanwhile, Michael and Cathleen were getting out of the taxi cab and were front of the vampire mansion. Kraven, who was with Erik,a and a vampire man came into the room, as they were together. 

"What's so pressing?" Kraven asked.

"Take a look." The man replied.

"I want to speak with Selene!" Michael's voice demanded. 

Selene soon walked off, leaving Cherry alone to see what was going on.

"Ugh, it's pouring down out here..." Cathleen complained as they were outside.

"Is it Michael and Cathleen?" Kraven asked.

There was no answer.

"Is it Michael and Cathleen?!" Kraven repeated sharply.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cathleen demanded.

"What's happening to me?!" Michael cried out.

"I'm coming out." Selene told Michael and Cathleen before going to do just that.

"If you go to them, you'll never be welcome in this house again." Kraven threatened Selene. 

Selene looked back to him. "Now that Viktor's awake, we'll just have to see what he has to say about that." she told him before going to see Michael and Cathleen.

"Yeah, have fun dealing with your Lord and Master." Cherry said.

Kraven glanced down at her.

"Sorry..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"Why would you be friends with a Lycan in the first place?" Kraven sneered.

"Because she's my best friend." Cherry defended.

"Don't you know what she could do to you?" Kraven glared.

"Cathleen wouldn't do that to me though," Cherry defended. "She's not a dumb animal like you think she is."

Kraven came towards her with a glare. Cherry glared back, showing she wasn't afraid.

"You won't be welcome in this house anymore." Kraven glared.

"Try telling that to Selene," Cherry glared back. "I was invited here."

"You make The Vampire Clan look bad!" Kraven sneered.

"I didn't ask to become a vampire, you know." Cherry mumbled to herself, coldly.

"Get out of my house..." Kraven growled. "NOW, YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

"I'm not moving." Cherry glared.

"Then I'll make you!" Kraven glared back as he grabbed her, lifting her by her neck, making her inches off the ground.

Drell walked by before coming back to see what happened and looked angry. "HEY, PUT HER DOWN!" he then demanded.

"Who are you?" Kraven glared at him. "Are you a Lycan?!"

"Oh, please..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Put her down, she didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't tell me what to do, fat ass." Kraven growled.

"I'm not scared of you, I dealt with Mother Nature when I was a child, I can take you on." Drell glared.

Kraven glared before he soon dropped Cherry.

"Get out of here, go somewhere safe." Drell told Cherry, pushing her out the door for her own safety.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Drell." Cherry said.

"Just get out of here!" Drell begged as he shoved her out the door.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped.

Drell then shut the door and glared at Kraven. Cherry then dusted herself and went to go and follow Selene.

"Stay safe..." Drell told Cherry. 

Cherry actually smiled to him, but then went off to find Selene.


End file.
